Impressing Bella
by Child-Of-God13
Summary: This is for Irish Froggy s Mike challenge. Mike tries to use his 'skills' to impress Bella. T for mild cussing. one shot


AN: I wrote this to cheer me up, written for Irish Froggy s Mike Newton Challenge

AN: I wrote this to cheer me up, written for Irish Froggy s Mike Newton Challenge.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Impressing Bella

Mike POV

Okay I finally had it figured out. Bella loved Cullen because he was adventurous and fun to be around. Well after today she might just be re-thinking their relationship.

Today I was going to do three outlandish things that Edward would never do for Bella.

First up, catch Bella as she gets to school.

Edward may be rich but I know he hasn't asked Bella this question. Ah! Here is my beloved Bella right now!

"Bella!" I called. She was walking with Cullen, oh joy, I couldn't wait to see the surprised and jealous look on his face when he sees what I'm about to do.

"What do you want Mike?" She looked annoyed, she was probably annoyed with Cullen.

"Well I was wondering if you would like me to buy you a new car, I mean money is no problem for my family-" I was cut off by Cullen bursting into laughter, he was so jealous. I had Bella now, she couldn't say no.

"Actually Mike I like my truck, and Edward has already offered to buy me a car if I need one." She smiled. "See ya later Mike." The she turned and walked away.

Damn, I was going to have to go on to phase two.

The rest of the morning passed very slowly, until it was finally lunchtime. I walked up to Bella's table Edward would never do this, Bella couldn't resist me this time!

As I got closer to the table I saw Cullen laughing, stupid stuck up jerk. He's probably cheating on Bella anyways.

"Hey Bella!" I said enthusiastically getting her attention.

She tensed then turned around to face me. Oh! How cute, she must be nervous talking to someone as cool as me.

"Hey Bella I heard a rumor that we're dissecting cow brains in class today. I stole some passes and I was wondering if you wanted to ditch with me?" This time she couldn't say no. Cullen probably didn't have the guts to steal anything, he's always a goody two shoes!

All of the sudden Edward started laughing.

"Actually," Bella started, and I turned my complete attention to her. "Edward has already offered to get me called in and take me home." She smiled. "Thanks anyways Mike, see ya around." Then she got up and left, just like that.

Hmm, well at least I still have plan C, and I knew for a fact that this was going to work. Cullen would never be able to do it on his life, he was too much of a chicken. Just wait until Bella sees what a man I am.

The rest of school passed uneventfully, now to put my plan into action.

I climbed into my super-hot 1980 Honda civic and made my way to Bella's house. I parked a couple houses over, so that she would be surprised. Now I just had to wait for it to get dark.

About two hours later it was fully dark, and in my black clothes you could barley see me!

I took out my rope with the anchor on the end and I began to swinging it, aiming for the branch near Bella's window. Looking closely I noticed she had left it open, perfect. I threw up the anchor, hitting the branch perfectly. Time to begin my ascent.

Finally, like three minutes later, I reached Bella's window and looked inside, to find none other than Bella sitting on her bed and giggling. I lifted my hands of the rope to get her attention. I began to wave my hands around, but it still wasn't working. Damnit. I began to start jumping up and down. Still trying to get her attention. I started bouncing harder.

All of the sudden I heard a creaking sound, and that's when the branch I had been standing on fell to the ground with a crash.

It's okay, your favorite smexy Mike wasn't hurt, but I can't say the same for the Swan's tree.

That's when I heard sirens coming up the street. Ah ha! Maybe if I saved Bella like Cullen did that day with Tyler's van, she would love me! A plan started to formulate in my mind.

I had been so busy thinking I hadn't noticed the police car had stopped in front of the Swan house.

"There he is! That's him! He was trying to sneak into my house using the tree to climb through my daughters window!" I heard Charlie shouting!

Yes! Here is my chance! I'll save Bella from the evil rappist/bandit!

Next thing I knew I was in hand cuffs.

"This isn't the end Cullen! I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!" I shouted as loud as I could. Even though Edward was nowhere in sight.

"C'mon son, let's get you down to the station, I think I need to call an asylum."

An asylum? Hmm for who I wonder…

AN: Please Review!


End file.
